


trust is left in lovers

by yaotomes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, based on my friends reply to an ask i sent them asdfghjk, i need to work on riku so this is a study kinda sorta, i shouldnt have to say this either but to be safe this Is Not a genderbend, riku is a in a dress and still a man and thats just how it is babey fuck gender, title is. again from an elton john song lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaotomes/pseuds/yaotomes
Summary: “Gaku? Look at me!” Riku says, bubbling with enthusiasm, watching as his husband faces him once more with a gentle smile.He lifts his free hand to the other's face, and brushes it against Gaku’s cheek; pushing some of his hair behind his ear with a hum. Gaku’s smile widens with the action, and he lifts his own hand to gently hold Riku in place.





	trust is left in lovers

“Hey, be careful. Don’t want you accidentally cutting yourself on our wedding day.” Gaku says, stopping Riku by gently grabbing his wrist. “Let’s cut it together, okay, sweetheart?”

Riku looks up, slightly surprised, before breaking out into a smile. “Alright.”

The couple gripped the knife’s handle together, Gaku’s free hand resting on his husband’s shoulder as he stood behind him, and pressed down carefully on the bottom layer. The icing split with the movement and Riku gently moved two slices onto two plates.

“Ah, wait– don’t eat it yet! I have to feed it to you.” Gaku stops his husband again, reaching to take a piece from the slice with his fork.

Riku blushes, holding the plate awkwardly, and the other quickly deduces he must be embarrassed. The embarrassment was understood; their friends and colleagues through the last several years were just feet away, and Riku probably wasn’t used to being allowed public affections.

“Riku. Relax. It’s just cake.” Gaku is laughing with his words, causing the other to relax and smile up at him.

“Yeah, okay! I’m ready.” Riku says with a determined smile, moving to make sure his veil was safely out of the way.

Gaku’s fork pierces through a piece with a strawberry as he leans towards his husband, quickly yanking back to eat the berry himself just as Riku was expecting to take the bite. He looks baffled and confused, processing the action quickly before smacking Gaku gently on his arm.

“Gaku!” He whines, huffing. “ _ Please _ …”

He concedes; won over by Riku’s plea, and takes away another piece with extra icing, offering it to him.

“Here you go. Now, it’s my turn.”

Riku nods, smiling happily as he enjoys the bite, and brushes his hands over the skirt of his gown to straighten it out. He then reaches for his plate from before, and turns back to face the taller man eagerly.

“Gaku? Look at me!” He says, bubbling with enthusiasm, watching as his husband faces him once more with a gentle smile.

Riku lifts his free hand to his face, and brushes it against Gaku’s cheek; pushing some of his hair behind his ear with a hum. Gaku’s smile widens with the action, and he lifts his own hand to gently hold Riku in place.

“Ready?”   


“Always.” Gaku replies.

He waits for Riku to pull away, taking the time to enjoy the moment, but is instead met with a plate being shoved against his face followed by Riku’s laughter. Gaku pulls away, shocked and sputtering.

“Wow– okay, I see how it is.” Gaku says, reaching into his inner jacket pocket to take out a handkerchief and wipe his face.

“That was for eating my strawberry.” Riku responds through his own laughter, leaning forward with the effort of trying to keep standing.

Gaku starts to laugh with him, listening as the other guests laugh too and forces himself to ignore how Tenn was apparently recording the attack.

Was this really revenge or premeditated?

Riku recovers soon after, and helps Gaku wipe off his face and clothing.

“You’re lucky that dress looks nice on you, ya know, or I’d be shoving you into the whole cake right now.”

“Ah– you think it looks nice?” The redhead replies, lifting his hand to his chin as if pondering; apparently only really paying attention to the first half of his husband’s statement.

“You always look nice. However, I don’t think the same could be said about me. My shirt is covered in pink now.”

Gaku pulls Riku towards him by the waist, and grabs a flute of champagne from the table to offer him.

“Riku. I love you. Even if you did just shove my face into a slice of cake.”

Riku smiles softly, laughing gently at his words as he leans his head on Gaku’s shoulder. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi this looks short on ao3 so uh. sorry :pensive:  
> while writing this i said "gaku got caked" and my friend replied "w/o context that sounds like u gave him an ass" and i think thats imperative for you guys to know
> 
> follow my [main](https://twitter.com/gakulovemails) or my [writing](https://twitter.com/riskyboyfriend) twitter if u want!!


End file.
